Distractions
by YoungBek
Summary: Ianto gets distracted during a meeting. He was never going to live that down. Janto Drabble. Rated T for implied sex and language.


Ianto knew he should really be listening to Gwen's presentation on the alien that had most recently slipped through the rift. Then again, he was sure that Jack wasn't listening either. He was gazing into space over her shoulder lightly chewing on the straw from the takeout they had just finished, which was driving Ianto crazy.

Ianto was convinced that Jack didn't even realize what he was doing to him. His lips grazing the straw perfectly and tongue flicking out to retrieve the straw if it wandered from his teeth's grip. Ianto swallowed thickly, imagining him doing very similar things with a certain part of anatomy. He pulled his eyes away only to roll them; he was beginning to sound like Jack. His eyes didn't drift for long however, before he turned to watch Jack again.

It was honestly impossible for the archivist-turned-field-agent to be in the same room as a distracted Jack. The man simply radiated sexuality, from his occupied mouth to his eyebrows, which were pursed together in the middle in absent concentration. Ianto's jaw fell slightly, breath beginning to feel a bit more labored as Jack tried to suck any drink he had left from the cup.

Jack's mouth moved like liquid, slow and perfect. Ianto knew it would probably taste like the strong, bitter coffee that he insisted Ianto made almost every hour. All the caffeine couldn't be good for any average person, but ultimately that didn't matter for his immortal captain. It did keep him awake for… other activities after the others had gone home. For that Ianto wasn't complaining.

A few seconds had passed and he realized that Gwen wasn't talking anymore. Jack was beginning to go over strategy plans. Ianto tried to concentrate. He really really did, but by that point Jack had gotten up giving Ianto the perfect view of his hips. They swayed back and forth as he paced at the front of the room every once and a while he would turn to face the screen and show his perfect ass.

John Hart had called Ianto eye candy. Obviously he had gotten too used to Jack. How was that even possible? Ianto would never get used to this view. He would never get used to how Jack made him feel at every moment of everyday. Just thinking about all of this was causing an uncomfortable tightening in his pants. That was bad. Jack was almost done with his section, and Owen didn't seem like he was in the mood to butt in when they walked in. Not that Ianto had looked at him since then. He was in a trance, really.

At this point it would be a tragedy for this meeting to end. For one reason, his Captain was leaning over the table listening to Tosh at this point. For another it would be mortifying. He was really excited. He needed to calm down. He tried to focus on Janet, his usual cooling material, but it was no good. He was hypnotized.

That is, until he heard his name.

"Ianto? Ianto! Oi Teaboy!" Owen called while waving in front of his face. Bloody Chav. He snapped out of it and looked around the room. Gwen and Tosh were nearly out the door, stopped by the spectacle in front of them. Jack was still where he was, a cocky smirk covering his face. Shit.

"Care to share with the rest of the class, Ianto?" Jack asked, obviously expecting the deep crimson blush that bled onto Ianto's face.

"No really, that's alright. I'll just clean up the coffee cups, and meet you downstairs?" Ianto said, scrambling for an excuse not to get up. Tosh and Gwen giggled behind them like schoolgirls. He really wasn't fooling anyone. Still, let them assume. "Be right there."

Tosh, Gwen and Owen left. Owen let out a disgusted grunt as he realized Jack was staying behind. Ianto, however, hadn't noticed that he wasn't yet alone. He gasped in a deep breath as Jack pressed his chest against his back.

"Tell me about it later. I'd love to make those dreams a reality." He whispered breathlessly against Ianto's ear.

"Will do, sir." Jack pulled himself away from Ianto causing the younger man to groan, missing the contact. He spun around and kissed Jack heatedly. Jack pulls him closer causing both men to be poked in the stomach. Ianto should really have been embarrassed at being caught, but Jack didn't seem to care, so why should he? Ianto had already half buttoned down Jack's shirt when there was a knock on the transparent glass door leading into the main Hub. Both men jerked there head to see a very red and flustered Tosh.

"Owen wanted me to tell you we were in a hurry." Tosh whispered, not meeting either of the men's eyes. She really would do anything on his behalf. Reluctantly they undid the progress they were making on their many layers. Jack began to walk out, past Tosh who continued to stare at the floor of the meeting room. Ianto waited until she began to walk out before walking behind her to where Gwen and Owen were cracking jokes about them.

Ianto was definitely making up for this later tonight.


End file.
